Behind the Thick Walls of the Kuran's Household
by Roeauxlette
Summary: .“Promise me one thing, Kaname-nii-sama?” “Anything Yuuki…” he breathed out. His eyes locking with hers, "Anything..." ..“Don't leave me..." she whispered. *DOUBLE CHAPTER UP!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is just a drabble I made during my history class. I was daydreaming about Haruka and his gentle nature. And how it will be wonderful to write about his adoration towards his beloved family especially Yuuki (for most people always say that fathers were usually close to their daughters while mothers to sons). And I was in the mood to write fluffiness so… why not? **:D** okay, enough for the ramblings, and enjoy the story…

**Disclaimer:** If I own Vampire Knight, I would draw more Juuri/Haruka pairing, for they were my favorite pairing in VK. Sigh…

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**: Daddy loves you :**

.

.

.

The sun was shinning brightly in the sky outside. But his room was dark because of the thick curtains that shielded the gigantic windows on the wall. It was a mid-day for human, but for vampires, it was late night. He was sitting upright on the centre of his humongous bed. His wife lying beside him. He was awakened by a faint crying sound. However, his wife that still lying peacefully, hadn't awakened yet. Maybe it was because of her exhaustion from giving all of her energy to her baby-girl this day. When he felt that she started to stirring in her sleep, then opened her eyes and attempted to sit, he put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Sleep, Love… I'll take care of her…" he whispered lovingly to her with a smile. His lips grazing her ear. Juuri pecked his lips softly as a motion of gratitude, then went back to sleep. Pulling the soft and thick blanket closer around her body. Haruka kissed the top of her head gently then rose from his bed onto the carpeted floor. He slipped his bare feet into his slippers then strode to the thick wooden double-doors across from his bed. He opened them as silent as possible and skidded outside the room. He walked gracefully in the corridor, following the crying sound to a room not far from his own.

He opened the door and stepped inside. His gaze swept over the room, and in an instant he knew the reason for the baby's cry. The thick curtains of the room was slightly ajar, letting the sunshine flew in and formed a wide line of light on the wall. He brought the curtains closer and the room immediately became dark. He walked to the baby's elegant white-furnished wooden crib and took the crying baby into his arms gently. He cradled her while cooing tenderly.

"Now, now, Princess… don't be afraid, Daddy's here…" He smiled lovingly. His eyes showed nothing but tenderness.

The baby stopped her crying and took a hold of his silk pajamas fabric with her tiny hand while sucking her thumb. She had stopped crying, but still he could sense uneasiness and fear in her big round eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You can't sleep?" he nuzzled his nose to her face and took in her relaxing scent.

"Well, if that's the problem, then… how about I sing you a lullaby?" he swung the baby gently in his protective arms and started to sing affectionately.

"_Sleep my little Gentle Princess, my everything…_

_Play with the fairies in your sweet, sweet dreams…_

_Sleep my charming darling, my Little One,_

_Sleep and create your own wonderland…"_

He could see calmness started to form in her beautiful chocolate eyes, and so he continued.

"_You flied down from heaven with your tiny wings…_

_You landed in our arms and spread your charms…_

_Oh my Dear One, what have you done?_

_By your beauty, we've all stunned… "_

He brought her closer and kissed her forehead. She giggled in reply, and the sound was so beautiful it made his knees weak.

"_Exquisite and beautiful you shall grow,_

_And before you, all men will bow…_

_Kind and loving, slender and tall,_

_The most beautiful of all…"_

The baby yawned and snuggled to his chest. He could feel her breathing became slower and calmer. Hence he cradled her even more gently, and slowing his song's rhythm.

"_Let you grow and be kindhearted,_

_Never tainted with rage and hatred…_

_Be warm and kind and loving, my Princess,_

_And let no one match your gentleness…_

_Sleep and rest your tiny body, Little Baby,_

_Cradled in our arms ever so gently…_

_Sleep tight, Dearest One, and sweet dream too,_

_And don't be afraid, for we'll be watching you…"_

When the last line of the lullaby escaped his lips, she was sleeping soundly in his arms. He bent forward to kiss the top of her head, and then he closed his eyes slowly and whispered to her ear lovingly, "Sleep well and dream sweet dreams, Yuuki… my Gentle Princess…"

He laid her into her crib, tucked her under her white soft blanket and swayed the crib gently, and after that he glided towards the door. He turned his head to check on her for the last time for the night, a warm smile on his face. He walked outside her room, skidded through the corridor, and walked into his own bed room. After opened the door silently, he strode to the bed. He slipped of his slippers then tucked himself under the blanket, and scooted closer to his sleeping wife. Ready to sleep.

"What took you so long, Haruka?" Juuri asked him gently.

"Oh, I thought you're asleep Love… I sang her a lullaby I made for her some times ago." He startled just the slightest bit to hear her voice.

"Did she like it?"

"I don't know… let's just hope that she did…" He smiled.

"I'm sure she loved it, silly Haruka…" She chuckled softly. "And right now I can already imagine how she will become the most spoiled vampire child ever in the whole world… spoiled by her silly parents…" the melodic ringing bells of her chuckle continued for a few more seconds. How Haruka loved the sound so much. It brought him happiness inside, just like his daughter's giggles few minutes ago

"Is that a bad thing?" Haruka brought her closer to his side, and snaked one of his arm around her waist possessively.

"No… it's a wonderful thing to be honest… our children were the most wonderful things that ever happened in our lives…" She nuzzled her nose to the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent deeply. Her lips pressed to his skin, formed a wide smile of pure happiness.

"Yes they are…" He agreed and rested his chin on top of her head. "Now let us rest, Love…"

"Mhmm…" She mumbled softly as a reply.

And together they drifted to the land of dreams, with joy and happiness dwelled in their hearts. And they were the true picture of a loving family.

.

.

.

**How was that? Like it? Don't like it? Please leave review just to make my day brighter than ever. Believe me I'll really appreciate every review from you. And feel free if you want to ask me something about this fanfic.**

**Personally, I love this chapter, for Haruka/Juuri is my favorite pairing. I h**ave **always wondered about their steadfast love and devotion to each other, and their gentleness despite the fact that they were pureblood vampires who usually were cold and cruel. But well, that's just me and my overly-active imagination… hehe :) oh, and I changed the title from ****'Life of the Kurans'**** to ****'Behind the Thick Walls of the Kuran's Household'****. To you, which one is better?**

**Okay, enough for the ramblings…**

**And thank you so much for reading!!**

**: Gentle Breeze of Spring :**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** sorry for the lateness of the update.. I'm having my exams this 2 weeks, so I can't touch my computer _at all_.. phew! Now I want to thanks **poohpooh**, **hatsuyuki hime**, **JuuriSama**, **arya21**, and **Ryukansen** for the wonderful reviews… thank you so much, I really love them.. They helped me a lot to boost my low self esteem, and gave me power to do the update quickly.. heheheh.. please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own vk, though I wish to.. sigh..

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**:A Day Break: (Part I)**

.

.

.

The moon was already high in the black sky, spreading its mysterious silvery gleam to the word below. And an owl on a tree nearby the manor was cooing its nocturnal melody. Despite those things that showed that it was already morning for vampires, he kept snuggled under his thick comfortable blankets on his bed. He wanted to enjoy more sleep today, but sadly, it looked like his wish couldn't be granted.

What woke him up was a rustling sound in his room. He sighed and opened one of his eyes, and found out that his wife was no longer curled up by his side. '_So that's the reason for the lack of warmth'_ he mused. The young vampire rose to sitting position and saw that it was her who made the noise.

She was clad in a white soft bathrobe that hugged her lithe frame invitingly. She sat in front of her large and antique dressing table. Drying her dark waist-long tresses that flow elegantly at her side with a thick white towel gently. She repeated the movement to dry her hair while humming softly to herself.

"Do you have any plan to go out today, Love?" he asked. His voice still rasp from the lack of sleep, and it was just barely more than a whisper but it reached her nonetheless, and made her turned her waist so she was facing his direction.

"Oh, you're awake Haruka? I'm sorry if I'm the one who woke you up… and yes, I have a meeting to attend this morning…" she gave him a 'good-morning' smile, still drying her tresses gently.

Haruka made a little-almost-unnoticeable frown. '_A meeting at this time?'_ he glanced at the enormous grand father clock at the corner of his room. It showed 8 pm. '_isn't it too early to have an important meeting?'_

"What meeting Love?" he closed his eyes and slowly tilted his head side to side to relax the stiff muscles at his neck, and stretched his arms to his sides to ease his numb joints.

"It's about opening a school for both humans and vampires… a friend of mine— an ex-hunter— and me had planned this for a long time… and yesterday he had contacted me and said that he had gathered people to work with…" she had already done drying her hair, an now she was walking to the large dark-furnished wardrobe. She opened one of the doors, and took a white long silk-gown out. "All I have to do is to come to the meeting and tell them whether I like their programs and plans or not…"

'_So it's a meeting with humans… no wonder it's scheduled at a time like this'_ Haruka rose from his bed onto the carpeted floor, then made his way across the room with long graceful strides and stopped right behind her. "Is he that Cross guy? The so-called 'The cold-blooded hunter who has killed countless amounts of vampires'…"

She chuckled a bit. "Yes, he _was_ that 'cold-blooded whatsoever'…" she shook off her bathrobe which immediately slid down her creamy-white shoulders and pooled around her bare feet. She had already worn her undergarments under the robe, and now she stepped into the formal silk-gown which flow down her body like a wine and hugged her curves perfectly, it stopped at her ankles in an elegant cut. "But now he had turned much softer… and besides, I'm _much_ stronger than him, don't worry Haruka…" she smiled from the worry and care her husband showed. How she loved him so much in moments like these.

"Can I come with you?" he reached for the silk ribbon behind Juuri's neck and tied it to a perfect bow which held the gown in place. Then he rested his hands on her shoulders and bent his tall frame forward to press his lips gently on her exposed right shoulder. Sending her shivers of delight down her spine.

"I would love your companion Haruka, but please don't push yourself too hard… I know you're so tired from the meeting of the council last night, and I know you went to bed at 2 in the morning… I was awakened when you pulled me into your arms…" she leaned her head back and rested it on the crook of Haruka's neck.

"I'm not that tired…" he murmured stubbornly onto her skin.

Juuri sighed and turned to face her husband. "Haruka, Dearest One… please rest… we know you need it… you even have purple bags under your eyes…" she cupped his face with her hands and traced her thumb gently over the shadow under his eyes. She stared at him worriedly.

"And how about that Cross guy? Are you sure this isn't a trap or something…." He spoke slowly while casting his gaze down to the floor under his bare feet.

She chuckled lightly "Of course not… we've been some kind of a friend you know… and again I remind you, I'm stronger than him… you don't need to—" she stopped her sentences midway when she realized something unusual in her husband's attitude. Then her smile grew even wider and her eyes twinkled in amusement when she finally knew what it was. "My, my… are you… jealous? Haruka?" she lifted his face with her hands to force his eyes to meet hers.

"What if I am?" His cheeks flushed a bit. He shove his hands inside the pockets of his pajama pants and looked back into Juuri's eyes in a challenging attitude, though still he couldn't hide the trace of embarrassment in his face.

Juuri laughed wholeheartedly, her eyes closed. The sound was like a thousand tiny silver bells that rang throughout the night. So sweet and intoxicating in Haruka's ears.

"Why, don't be, silly Haruka…" she told him affectionately. "You're the best that a woman could ever get… and you know you're the only on in this world that I want…" she snaked her arms to the back of his neck and brought him closer so their noses were touching. She opened her eyes and gaze into the depth of his eyes lovingly. "_Only you_, Haruka.." she emphasized the first two words, whispering them onto his lips seductively.

Haruka closed the gap between them. Giving her a chaste kiss which she returned just as gladly. Then she rested her head n his broad chest while hi shin on top of her head. They closed their eyes and breathing deeply, taking in each other's scent. They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like eternity.

"Oh, I'm almost late…" juuri suddenly lift her head to throw a quick glance to the ticking grand father clock. Haruka reached into the wardrobe and put her latte-coloured overcoat around her shoulders. She kissed his cheeks in thanks and slipped on her white with so many straps stilettos that matched her gown. Then, together they walked out the room, through the long corridors, down the spiral stairs, and passed the huge living room to their marbled porch, where their limo and the chauffeur had awaited.

"Kuran-sama…" the chauffeur bowed to his master and mistress then opened the back door of the limo for Juuri. She gave Haruka's lips one last peck and whispered, "Be good, Haru… and tell our kids, I'm sorry I was almost late that I couldn't give them my kisses this morning…"

"I will…" he smiled and pushed his hand on the small of her back gently. Juuri stepped into the sleek black vehicle, closed the door and opened the dark window, and waved at him while the car started moving. Haruka returned her waves. And walked into the house when he could no longer see the car.

.

.

.

**So, this is the end for 'A Day Break' part one. I decided to break the chapter into two or three because I haven't decided the ending yet xD I'm planning it to be a day full of activities with Dear Haru's kids, but… sigh.. I'm having a medium-sized writer block here, so I hope you could help me by giving some interesting ideas.. just review me ok.. and thanks for reading.. : )**

**: Gentle Breeze of Spring :**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **first of all, I want to thank all of you who had reviewed, and to **alyzzhap** and **hatsuyuki hime** for the suggestions. I'm sorry I can't put all of them in the story right now, but surely I can use them for future chapters : ) and they really helped me get rid of my stupid writers block too.. thank you so much! xD okay, on with the story and **please leave some review**.. : )

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time I own VK, but then I woke up and realized that it was just a dream… sigh… :'(

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**: A Day Break : (Part II)**

.

.

.

When Haruka could no longer see the car, he walked into the house and made his way back to his room. Juuri was right; he was so tired from the meetings of the vampire council that became more intense and took more time this past two weeks. But he didn't feel like sleeping right now. When he arrived at his room, he stared at the now cold and uninviting bed before him for a few minutes. Then he sighed and decided to take a quick cold shower to ease his drowsy state.

He opened the wooden door into his black-tiled bathroom which was so big. He was standing in front of the granite hand-washing basin with a wide mirror, and to his left was a spacious shower cubicle and a toilet at the corner, while to his right was a large square bath-tub than can fit up to 10 people. He took a new towel from the cupboard nest to the wash basin then stepped into the shower cubicle after he undressed himself.

He turned the knob for the cod water to full burst and let the rushing water fell upon him. The water that poured down from the shower was freezing and made him shiver, but it helped him get rid of his sleepiness. It was a quick and cold bath, yet he enjoyed it nonetheless. After he finished the shower, he circled the towel around his waist and walked outside the cubicle. Haruka took another towel to quickly dry his damp messy locks. Right after he made sure that he was all dry, he skidded outside the bathroom.

He sighed in comfort as his bare feet made contact with the warm carpeted floor beneath. The young vampire opened his wardrobe to take out his garments which appeared to be a casual white button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers. After he put all of them on, he raked his fingers through his hair to comb it messily.

After he got a quick glance of himself in the mirror, he slipped his slippers on and walked outside the room. Haruka made his way to his daughter's room. When he opened the doors and stepped in, he found a caretaker was finished dressing Yuuki in a white frilly dress. It looked like Yuuki had finished her shower time too. The caretaker moved her face to his direction when she heard the creaking sound of the opened doors.

"Kuran-sama…" she curtsied.

Haruka gave a small nod "You can leave her now, I'll take of her…" he informed kindly.

"As you wish, Your Majesty…" she gave another curtsy then walked outside the room.

Haruka moved to the white cot and lift his daughter so their eyes were level and brought her close. "Good morning, Princess…" he whispered while nuzzling his nose to her. The baby squealed in excitement.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sing for you these past few days Sweetheart, Daddy's a little busy… and everytime I came to your room, you were already fast asleep, either in Mommy's arms or in your own bed.." he rested her on his shoulder and patted her back gently. "Mmh, anyway, Daddy's hungry right now… how about you?" he pulled her away to se her face. Yuuki let out another squeal which haruka took as an agreement with a smile.

He held her safely in his arms, and then he made their way outside her room and to the dinning hall. Haruka passed many servants—men and women—that curtsied or bowed and mumbled their greetings like "Kuran-sama…", "Master Kuran…" or simply "Your Highness…" everytime they encountered him which he returned with a kind nod.

When they entered the dinning hall, Haruka found his son eating at the large wooden dinning table by himself.

"Good morning, Father…" Kaname rose from his seat to acknowledge his father.

"Good morning Kaname.." Haruka patted Kaname's head and smiled gently. He took the seat beside his son and sat Yuuki on his lap.

"Morning Yuuki…" Kaname kissed his only-one little sister on the cheek affectionately before he sat down and continued to eat his meal. Some servants came and asked Haruka what menu he had wanted for breakfast this day. Haruka simply said that he wanted the one that Kaname was eating, and asked them to brought him Yuuki's meal too for he wanted to nourish Yuuki.

After a good 5 minutes the meals came. The servants served them neatly on the table, and put Yuuki's bowl of warm porridge beside his own meal. He finished his food quickly then started to feed Yuuki happily.

"Come on Yuuki, open your mouth… say 'aaaaaaah'…" he cooed to her. And she would gladly took the spoon inside her tiny mouth and gulped the porridge down. It was the tenth spoon when suddenly Kaname said, "Father, may I feed her too?" he looked at his sister and the spoon eagerly. Haruka couldn't help but chuckled and handed him the spoon.

"Ofcourse you can, Kaname…" he moved Yuuki a bit so she was closer to Kaname now and watched in interest as his son persuaded the stubborn little Yuuki who no longer want to eat the porridge—looked like she was already full.

"Yuuki, open you mouth…" Kaname said persuadingly, his hand was ready with the spoon full of porridge in front of her face. Yuuki only stared back at him and giggled. "No Yuuki, your mouth… please open it?" he persisted. Yuuki squealed and poked his nose _hard_ then started to laugh which made Haruka laughed too while Kaname stared at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Not like that Kaname, be gentler and I'm sure she'll obey you…" Haruka managed to say between his chuckles. Kaname nodded and looked at Yuuki in the eyes with a serious face.

"Say 'aaaaaah' Yuuki…" he cooed gently. And when Yuuki did as he had told her, his eyes were bright with happiness and joy.

"Well done, Kaname…" Haruka chuckled and nodded in approval.

After Yuuki finished her meal, the three of them —Haruka carried Yuuki in his arms— walked to their warm family room. Haruka sat on the long Victorian couch then bent down to put Yuuki on the carpeted floor in front of him. Kaname sat beside Yuuki.

"So, it's only the three of us today and you have me for one full day... Do you want to play something with me?" Haruka said to them with a smile plastered on his face.

"But Father, you look a little bit tired…" Kaname eyed him warily. "Maybe you need some sleep…" he suggested.

"Now, now, Kaname… don't worry about me… I know that it had been so long since the last time we played together, so now I want to go play with both of you…" Haruka rustled Kaname's locks tenderly. He chuckled when the term 'like mother like son' popped up in his mind.

"So… what are we going to do now?" He stretched his arms and twisted his waist excitedly. "Horse riding? Swimming? Or… doing some exercises to upgrade your swordsmanship?"

Kaname cast his gaze away and thought for a moment. He surely loved to do those things his father mentioned earlier, especially doing them with his father and sister. But he had grown old enough to be aware of his father's tiredness. Despite the fact that his father himself didn't want to admit it, Kaname knew his father was definitely beyond exhausted from his duties as the leader of the vampire council and as the pureblood king. True the royalty system was no longer used nowadays, but still, as the top of the pureblood line; it was his duty to be a good lead, the one who took most decisions in vampire monarchy and be a perfect persona for he must be the perfect example who all the others would follow.

Perfectly understood about those facts about his father, little Kaname just couldn't help but became selfless for his dear father's sake.

"Let's just read some books Father… I'm sure Yuuki will be happy if you read the books which have so many pictures in it for her…" Kaname smiled to his father. Yes, reading would be perfect. It wouldn't take much of his father's energy, yet Yuuki and he himself would still enjoy doing it.

"Oh, if that's what you want... okay then…" Haruka was a little bit startled at first, but in an instant, the look of surprised was gone from his face, replaced by a warm tender smile. He was so proud that he had such a wonderful son. So selfless and caring, despite the fact that he was still so young. Still a little boy, yet he was already a noble gentleman inside.

Still smiling, he rose to his feet and walked to the wide wooden bookshelf which filled with numerous books on the right side of the humongous fireplace. He took out some books he thought Yuuki would love since it had so many beautiful pictures inside while Kaname took some classic books such as Hamlet and Macbeth.

Haruka took Yuuki from the floor and sprawled himself on the couch. He sat Yuuki on his lap; leaning against his chest, then started to read the first book out loud for Yuuki who stared dazedly at the colourful pictures. Kaname sat on the other end of the couch, buried by his own books. And so the time flew by without anyone noticed it, for they were too engrossed in the books.

**-o-0-o-**

Juuri sighed tiredly. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the headrest of the limo after took a glimpse of her shiny platinum watch at her wrist. It showed 2 am. The meeting was surprisingly took more time then what she had estimated, and now she just couldn't help but started to worry about her family. Had they had their lunch? Had Haruka and Kaname taken their blood pills? Had little Yuuki taken enough energy from Haruka? Would Haruka be okay if Yuuki took some of his energy?

She let out another sigh. To be away from her family was definitely the worst thing she had ever experienced. Yet she knew she must to do this for the sake of her children. She wanted to send her children to this school when they had grown enough. She had wanted her children to see the many faces of this world, and to enjoy their youth in a lively world where they would have all the freedom of laughing and crying at will. Living a normal life. Playing with children of their age, having fun with their friends without the weight of their statuses as a pureblood prince and princess.

"We've arrived Kuran-sama…" the chauffeur informed her politely, instantly stopped her train of thoughts. Juuri said her thanks and hastily stepped out of the car through the door that had been opened for her by the servants who bowed or curtsied while saying their greetings. Juuri nodded then walked to the nearest one and asked kindly "Where are my children and my husband?"

"His Majesty, Prince kaname and Princess Yuuki are in the family room, Milady" the servant gave another curtsy. Juuri thanked her and then quickly made her way to the family room.

When she stepped inside the room, Juuri couldn't help but smiled ever so tenderly from the beautiful sight in front of her. "My, my… looks like everybody's having their naps right now…" she chuckled lightly.

Haruka was fast asleep on the couch, one of his arms rested on Yuuki while the other fell to the floor. Yuuki was lying on her tummy upon Haruka's chest, sucking her thumb while the other hand grabbed onto haruka's front shirt. And Kaname had his head upon Haruka's waist, an opened book laid on his tummy, and his feet dangling over the couch's end. The three of them were sleeping peacefully, their faces so innocent and calm.

Juuri silently took careful steps toward them. She bent her lithe frame forward and gave the three of them a tender kiss on their temples, careful not to wake them up. "Sleep tight my angles… dream sweet dreams…" She whispered lovingly to them and blew another kisses to the three of them. The brightly shinning sun and stars of her world.

.

.

.

**phew.. I decided to upload this early since I'm having my holidays for 3 weeks starting this weekend. And I won't leave you guys waiting so here you go, my Christmas present for you, the ending part of 'a day break'.. : ) oh, and I took some references from the manga chapter 45, can you guys guess which sentences? Heheheh.. :D**

**Oh, and recently, I opened my long-forgotten email account and I realized that so many of you had alerted or added my story to your favorite story. I'm really glad and appreciate it, thank you very much, I' so happy xD !! but I was kinda sad because some of you who alerted or add fave didn't leave any review. Please review me, because even just a single sentence would be enough and surely help me to update faster : ) and because I want to interact with my readers too, since readers are a writer's most precious treasure.**

**Enough with the ramblings.. thank you for reading! **

**: Gentle Breeze of Spring :**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Hi guys, I'm really really sorry to keep you waiting for so long.. when was the last time I update? Ugh, I feel like a... giant puddle of poo.. I'm sorry.. really.. and it's kinda short, but please forgive me.. I was spoiled by the holidays.. ok, no need to hold you any longer, please just ignore typo and grammatical errors because we all know my English lame.. :'( please enjoy..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK..

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**: Rain :**

.

.

.

It was late night for vampires, yet Juuri could feel her husband stirring restlessly at her side. She ignored it at first, thinking that it was just because of the low temperature caused by the rain outside. Ten minutes past by, until she felt his weight leaving the mattress of their bed. She opened one of her heavy-lidded eyes to see him walking towards the gigantic windows of their bedroom.

Parted the curtains and opened one of the windows, he leaned forward and stretched one of his arms outside to feel the cold rain pouring down from the grey sky. The wind blew into their room from the widely opened window, brought along the scent of water and damp earth within. Haruka breathed the relaxing fragrance in and rested his elbows on the window's lower frame.

He gazed at the sight of the water falling from the sky, frowned a little bit from some sun ray which shone through some little gaps among the thick clouds. A drop of water fell onto his right cheek, but instead of wiped it, he let it rolled down his cheek and let the coldness it brought sipped into his porcelain skin. The wind that blew past him was chilling, not to mention the cold mist it carried, be he didn't even bothered by the freezing air.

Because he had always loved the rain. The sound of millions drops of water hit the ground sounded like a sweet lullaby in his ears; the blowing wind was like gentle caresses on his cheeks and through his locks and the scent of dampness in the fresh air spoiled his nose and lungs to no end.

Rain had been something special in his long life. When he was a kid, he used to force himself to stay awake until midday— which was the middle of the night for vampires— just to feel his beloved rain. He never knew why, but midday rains were always more interesting than rains at night. Sure each of them held their own beauties, but personally, he loved morning or day rains better. Maybe the reason was, because on midday he could see a rainbow after the rain. That stunning arch of colors hung in the sky had often astounded him in his much younger days, awed by its magic and beauty.

Haruka smiled to himself when he remembered that he had for a few times shared this secret of his with Juuri when they were kids. Together they had sneaked to the garden and with their hands intertwined, beheld the amazing sight right before their eyes.

Even now, after a couple of thousand years had past, he couldn't forget the magical feelings rain had always brought.

Too engrossed in his own musings, Haruka didn't realize his wife sitting upright on their bed. Looking at him with such gentle eyes, the corner of her lips tugged to a small smile.

Just by looking at Haruka's expression right now, Juuri could tell right away that he was enjoying the rain. An old habit of his which was so adorable in her eyes. Even though in other vampire's opinions it was a silly thing to do, she knew that for Haruka—and herself— rain was something special that could easily captivate people's mind, if only they could feel it with their hearts, not just by their senses —it wouldn't be enough.

Slowly and silently, Juuri got down from their bed and walked at snail's pace towards Haruka's back. Gently she snaked her arms around him from behind. From his waist, up to his upper body, her palms stopped on his broad chest, and tenderly she rested her chin on his right shoulder. Trying to figure out what he was gazing at.

"Enjoying the rain?" She whispered the words into his ears though she had already known the answer.

Haruka chuckled slightly and tilted his head to his right, leaned it to hers. "Yes.. I don't know why I just find it hard to sleep tonight, and then I heard the sound of the rain, so I.." He shrugged a little bit and let out another chuckle.

"Miss our old times?" Juuri glanced at him.

"Well, they were beautiful unforgettable memories.." He sighed longingly with a tender smile "but with our kids around now, I'm pretty sure our new memories will be even more beautiful.." he put his right arm around Juuri's shoulders and blew her a kiss on her temple.

"Of course they will.." Juuri smiled. She moved her gaze back to the sky and was excited when she saw…

"Oh look, Haruka, a rainbow.. so beautiful isn't it.." she whispered and pointed at the glittering bow of colors arched in the sky. No matter how many times she had seen them, rainbows could always awe her with its beauty.

Haruka swear he almost felt like they were children again. A scene of the two of them looking up at a rainbow together came flashing to his mind. He tightened his hold on Juuri and cast his gaze to the direction she pointed.

Enjoying the magic the rain had enchanted them with, Haruka smiled and whispered back, "Sure it is…"

.

.

.

**Okay.. how was it? Honestly, I didn't meet any difficulty in writing this chapter.. maybe because this was a honest one.. it based on my own love towards the rain, all I wrote for Haruka was my own personal feeling about it.. gosh, I love rain very much! I hope it didn't bored you.. I just want to give you the inner mind of our beloved Papa Haruka, since he looked like a person who care about little things such as rain.. but, hey! That's why I love him.. :D **

**And the end was maybe a little bit cliché, but I thought it was the best way to end the chapter.. so maybe be this isn't my (or your) favorite chapter, but I love it nonetheless.. : )**

**Umh, and like I've said before, this chapter is a little bit short.. I owe you my apologies here, since I should've written more in my long holiday.. I'm sorry and I'll try to update faster, **_**but**_** only if I get.. umm.. ****14 reviews**** for this chapter.. :D come on guys, I know you can do it.. it's a little number if you look at the number of visitor of the story.. review because you love me, ok? Thank youu.. xD**

**Enough for my very long rambling,**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**: Gentle Breeze of Spring :**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi guys, umm, I was just realized that I haven't replied to some of your questions in your reviews so, to make it simple, let me just answer your questions here okay… xD

**lloo161:** yes I'm making them grow up little by little.. just be patient until both of them are full-grown ok. :D

**NinjaSheik: **thank you, I'm glad that you like it, and yes, I made up the song myself.. :)

**JuuriSama: **Thanks a lot for reviewing in every chapter xD

**alyzzahp: **Thank you for your wonderful reviews in every chapter! xD your reviews always make me happy and finished the chapter I've been working faster.. :D they always make my day!! Oh, and you can say that this chapter's dedicated for you, since you wanted more KanameYuuki, right?

And, for all of you who've ever reviewed, **thank you very much guys, I LOVE YOU!! **Never hesitate to do more review in the future 'kay? ;D

Now.. enough for my ramblings, just ignored grammatical error and typo, and enjoy the show.. ;)

**Disclaimer: **no matter how loud I cry, how hard I plea, and how often I beg... Vk will never be mine.. :'(

**Oh! And there's an important message at the end of the story, make sure you read it 'kay.. :D**

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**:Love Tunes:**

.

.

.

In the middle of the night, inside of The Kuran's manor, two sets of running footsteps could be faintly heard throughout the long corridors which led to the East wing of the building. Two little vampires were running away from their nap time.

"Come on, Onii-sama!" the younger one cheered to the boy running behind her.

"Not so fast, Yuuki, we'll get caught if we run too noisily," the boy continued his silent light steps forward.

"Yes, but if we run too slowly, we'll get caught too!" she argued without reducing her speed.

Kaname sighed and quicken his pace to meet Yuuki's. "Okay, but where are we going to go now?" he turned his head to her direction from beside her. They were running side by side now.

"I dunno, let's just see where will the corridor lead us," Yuuki chirped excitedly.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your nap? Mom and Dad will probably angry, you know…" he warned her softly.

"Naww, don't worry Nii-sama, as long as we don't get caught, they won't notice that we were skipping our nap time," a wide smile formed in her face.

"Well, okay then…" Kaname had never—not even once— declined or gone against his sister's will. With her wind-chime laughs, breath-taking features, and the ethereal glow shone from her face every time she smiles, Yuuki was definitely the most beautiful girl in his life aside from his Mother.

After running for a few more minutes, the two of them reached the dinning hall. Yuuki pushed the heavy wooden doors and waltzed inside.

"It's empty here…" She turned her face around.

"Sure it is, we had had our lunch just one hour ago…"

"Yes, but I feel like eating something sweet…" Yuuki pouted.

Defeated by the unbearably-adorable-pout his sister made, Kaname took Yuuki's hand and pulled her outside the hall, back to the corridor. "Let's sneak into the kitchen then, Yuuki…" he made the turn towards the kitchen door.

"Yay!!" Yuuki squealed "Thank you Nii-sama, I love you!" she cheered while hoping about behind his back, which triggered a faint blush crept its way to Kaname's cheeks.

Kaname pushed open the kitchen doors silently and peeked inside. Carefully he swept his gaze around the room. When he couldn't sense any other beings presence, and sure that they were all alone, he beckoned Yuuki to follow him in.

Silently they made their way to the fridge and opened the metal doors widely, which made a breeze of cold air blew past their cheeks right away. Both of them tip-toed to see the inside of the fridge better. Kaname spotted an enormously large bar of chocolate. A favorite food of his sister's. Surely this would do. So he stretched his arm and grabbed the chocolate, he took hold of yuuki's arm, closed the fridge and ran outside the kitchen quickly.

"What did you get me, Onii-sama?" Yuuki tilted her head curiously.

Kaname hid his hand which held the chocolate behind his back and smiled. "Close your eyes, Yuuki…" he whispered mysteriously.

Yuuki did as she had told and wait excitedly. Kaname couldn't help but smile at his sister and pressed the cold chocolate against her cheeks.

Yuuki blinked in surprise and squealed happily when she saw what the cold thing was.

"Yay! A chocolate!" she reached forward to take it, but Kaname held it high so it was out of her reach.

"No Yuuki, first we must to find a place to hide, then you can enjoy the treat…" he told his younger sister.

Yuuki's face fell for a second, before it came back all bright and brilliant from the idea she had just found. She grabbed Kaname's hand and ran to the place she had in mind excitedly.

**o-O-o-O-o**

"Hey Haruka…" Juuri called out to her husband from the sofa. Her eyes didn't move from the colorful wool spread in front of her.

"Yes, Love?" Haruka, at his mahogany working desk, lifted his gaze from the thick book he had on his hand to see Juuri.

"I'm just wondering, which one matches Yuuki the best? Chocolate, grey or white?" She raised the wools of the three said colors for Haruka to see.

"Umh…" Haruka pressed his thumb against his lips for a moment to think. "Grey… it's a warm color, jut like Yuuki's warm personality… but white's nice too…"

"Okay then, grey it is…" Juuri mumbled to herself and continued to mutter incoherently. "And for Kaname?" she asked again.

"I think chocolate will match his hair perfectly…" Haruka gave another reply and smiled. Amused by the overly serious expression made by Juuri while choosing the best color for her children's new scarf. Her eyebrows knitted together, made a delicate V in the middle of her forehead, and she covered her mouth with her knuckles while mumbling agreements to Haruka's statements.

"Speaking of the children, is it just me, or is it really no sound could be heard from them?" Haruka tried to listen to any sound of his children with his vampire-hearing, but none could be heard from both of their rooms.

"It's their nap time, Haruka…" Juuri stated while preparing her knitting kits from a little bag, and taking some grey and chocolate colored wools.

"I know, but I really can't hear anything…" He persisted. Haruka started to get worried over his two children.

Juuri stopped her activity and try to listen as well. "I can't hear them either…" Juuri stared back at Haruka. Their faces identically showed the panic that was starting to rise within their chest.

"I'll go check on them," Juuri leapt from the comfortable sofa and walked quickly into her children's room. Haruka followed right behind her.

They opened the doors to Yuuki's room and stepped in silently just to meet an empty bed. Hurriedly they barged into Kaname's and again they found nobody in there.

"Where… Where are my children??" Juuri gasped. Her face was really pale now, even for a vampire's standard. She was frightened if something bad was to happen on her kids.

"Ssh, calm down Love…" Haruka grabbed hold of her waist and calmed her. "I can smell their fresh scents. It's faint, but I can still follow it… come on…" He took Juuri's hand softly and tracked down Kaname's and Yuuki's fresh trails.

**o-O-o-O-o**

Yuuki was sitting on a piano bench with Kaname. She was chewing on her chocolate happily. She knew it was a little bit un-lady-like, but who could resist the temptation of chocolate?

"Yuuki, you are coating yourself in chocolate…" Kaname chuckled lightly, he inched his face closer to Yuuki's and licked the melted chocolate off the side of her cheeks.

"Uh, well… it's just that the chocolate is too good…" she attempted to defend herself innocently, which made Kaname's chuckle even louder.

"Yes, I know… It's… very sweet…" Kaname smiled while eyeing her tenderly.

"Sweet indeed…" Yuuki nodded, too young to be aware of the other possibilities of meaning from the words Kaname had spoken.

"Oh, anyway Nii-sama, would you play the piano for me?" Yuuki patted the grand piano in front of them with her clean left hand.

"Sure… any request?" he positioned himself so he could get better access to the piano.

"Nope, just play a nice song could you?" She sat still on the bench, so she wouldn't disturb him..

Kaname thought for a moment and then smiled to himself. He flexed his fingers and started to play the tune. It was slow and the notes were simple at first. But then its pace fasten a little bit and the notes became more twisted and complex.

Yuuki gasped when she recognized the all-too-familiar song her brother was playing for her. "It's my lullaby! It's the lullaby Daddy always sings to me every night before I sleep!" she exclaimed happily. Yuuki watched her brother played the song with wonders and utmost adoration clear in her eyes.

Kaname smiled at her reaction and leaned his temple on the top of her head for a moment while still playing the song with his dexterous fingers. Together they started to hum the lyric of the song. Oblivious to the two presences leaning against the room's wall, listening to the melodies that filled the air.

**o-O-o-O-o**

Haruka and Juuri followed the scents of their children through the corridors. It was a little bit hard though, for Kaname's and Yuuki's scents were everywhere—obviously, it's their house— but they had, at last, recognized their fresh scents, heading to the East wing of the manor.

The trail led them to the kitchen, mixed with a faint sweet scent of chocolate—"Must be Yuuki's…" Juuri whispered— and moved again through the long corridors and many turns. At this state though, Juuri was no longer anxious since she knew this was her children's own antics. Nothing dangerous had happened, and no harm was done upon them. And so she and Haruka followed the scent like they were playing a treasure hunt game.

And that was when they suddenly heard a sound. A song, played with a piano.

"My lullaby for Yuuki…" Haruka exchanged glance with Juuri.

"The music room!" They exclaimed at the same time.

Haruka and Juuri wound their way to the music room where a sleek black-furnished grand piano stood proudly in the middle of it and humongous cabinets—filled with every type of music instruments— placed on the four walls of the room.

Their steps went slower and slower as they were getting closer to the music room, and when they finally reach it. Carefully not to make any sound, they pushed the door open and stepped inside the room where their children were humming Yuuki's lullaby along with Kaname's fingers dancing on the ivory keys. They stood silently there, leaning against the wall and each other's shoulder, enjoying the sight in front of them and the music flowing in the room.

As Kaname pushed the last note on the piano, Haruka and Juuri clapped their hands and smiled widely to them.

"Well done Kaname! It was so beautiful!" Juuri cheered for her son excitedly while moving toward them. Haruka nodded in approval, walking at Juuri's side to the piano. Their children were slightly frightened though, for they were caught up skipping their nap time.

"You've done a really great job Kaname…" Haruka shuffled His son's locks fondly. Kaname smiled and felt his heart swelled from the compliment.

"Daddy! Daddy, did you hear it too? It's my lullaby! Our lullaby!!" Little Yuuki exclaimed happily and reached her tiny arms forward to her father.

Haruka chuckled and took Yuuki into his arms. "Well, yes I heard it Yuuki… Do you happy to have the piano version now?" he nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"And aren't you proud of your brother?" Haruka added on.

"Yes!" Yuuki exclaimed and threw her arms upward.

"Well then, Yuuki… shouldn't you give him a present for his hardwork, dear?" Juuri traced Yuuki's soft cheeks with the tips of her fingers lovingly.

Yuuki looked at her own hand and found out that there was nothing left from the chocolate but its aluminum foil wrapper, so she tugged Haruka's front shirt downward. Haruka, understood what she wanted to do, walked closer to Kaname and bent his tall frame forward so Yuuki was level with Kaname.

Yuuki landed a kiss on Kaname's right cheek. "Thank you, Kaname-nii-sama!" She said to a happy looking Kaname.

"You are very welcome, Princess…" He returned the kiss to both of her cheeks just as gladly. Haruka smiled and straightened his body back.

"Now, kids… mind to explain why are you playing here instead of taking your nap in your rooms?" Juuri asked rather sternly. Her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Mother…" Kaname rose from the piano bench. "I should be the one to blame… as the eldest, I should've known how to act properly and discipline like a noble should, and I—"

"Oh, no, that's not the point, dear… both of you almost scared your father and me to death by missing to nowhere, you know… even the servants don't know where to find you… we were worried sick about you…" Juuri explained gently, putting one of her hands on Kaname's shoulder.

"Yuuki's the one who wanna play instead of sleeping because she was bored… Yuuki's the naughty one…" Yuuki said while hiding her face in Haruka's chest. Both of her hands gripped the material of his shirt tightly.

Juuri laughed lightly at Yuuki's statement and behavior. "Of course you are not naughty Yuuki dear, people get bored sometimes…"

Yuuki peeked from Haruka's shoulders and smiled shyly. A faint blush on her cheeks.

"But, next time if you get bored, don't just go wherever you like without telling anybody okay? Just go to our room and the four of us can spend our time together…" Haruka patted Yuuki's back lightly.

"Okay…" Yuuki said, followed by a soft yawn.

"Oh, looks like someone's, sleepy now…" Juuri cooed. "Do you want to take your nap with Daddy and Mommy?"

"Uh-huh…" Yuuki nodded in agreement while rubbing her left eyes with the back of her hands.

"Come on then, let's take some rest, shall we?" Juuri chuckled and took Kaname's hand while her other hand rested on Haruka's back. Together the four of them—Yuuki in Haruka's arms and Kaname at her side— headed to her bedroom. To take some rest after another tiny adventure they had had behind the thick walls of the Kuran's household.

.

.

.

**oookay.. how was that? In human's year, Kaname and Yuuki yould be 6 and 4 years old. I hope it's good enough since I wrote this and it's special bonus—I'll mention it later *wink* ;D— in less than 3 hours… (wow! New record! Clap your hands everybody! xD) in my economic and social-study class. Hahahah! Just ignored the old boring teacher, I've got my readers waiting for another chapter xD, so better write fanfictions than listening to his weird ramblings. Te-he!**

**In this chapter, I put my some Kaname-Yuuki in, since it looks like many of you guys who read this story love KanaYuuki (I, personally, is team Switzerland.. for I love YuukiZero but I can't take my eyes off the gorgeous--hot--lady-killer--Caesar-of-the-Night Kaname xD). And the omake (bonus) I was talking about earlier is…**

**Ta-Dah!!**

**I wrote a chapter about what was going on inside Kaname's mind when he played the piano for Yuuki (some kind of spin-off). Or to put it simpler, it's a Kaname's POV of this chapter. So it will be totally KanaYuuki. Sooo if you guys want me to upload it, I need to see my reviews hit the number ****45 ****(or at least 40), just told me to upload it with reviews 'kay? And I'll be more than glad to upload it. ;D **

**Thank you very very much for reading!**

**Cheers, and lots of love,**

**:Gentle Breeze of Spring:**


	6. BONUS

**A/N:** phew, sorry for the lateness guys! Well, I can't help it since I've been through such a terrifying month. I failed my geography, I've gotten a C for my math, and again I failed my second test for physics. Geez.. Guess I was day-dreaming too much when I was supposed to listen to the teachers? But, nevermind! I think I've done very well in my latest physics test (which is kinda rare.. I'm used to fail them -.-a *scratch-scratch*), and so as to show my happiness and gratitude (the reviews hit 40! Thanks! :D) I presented to you the Kaname-special chapter!! xD

Plus, I already made the next chapter. All I need to do is type it on my crappy computer and posted it to . Well, no need to hear my rambling any longer, go enjoy the show guys! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VK, but I own my snake-plushie, Malfoy.. xD (yhea, I named my plushies..)

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**:: Bonus ::**

**: Kaname's Inner Mind :**

.

.

.

Kaname sat beside his sister on the piano bench. He was having fun watching her exuberant smile and glowing happiness in eating her chocolate. He could no longer stifle his laughter when he saw Yuuki smeared her cheeks with the chocolate.

"Yuuki, you're coating yourself in chocolate…" he chuckled and bent forward toward her. He licked the melted chocolate on the side of her cheeks and reveled in the sweetness that explode in his mouth. From the chocolate and Yuuki herself.

"Uh, well… it's just the chocolate is too good…" she attempted to defend herself with such an innocent excuse. Kaname just couldn't help it but to chuckle even more.

"Yes, I know… it's… very sweet…" he was reflecting on the sweetness still evident at the tip of his tongue and smiled while eyeing Yuuki's plump lips and soft cheeks. How he wanted to taste them. They must be tasted just as sweet as the chocolate was if not much sweeter.

"Sweet indeed…" Yuuki nodded.

'I wonder if she knows what I am talking about… will she act just like now? Will she accept me?" the thought flashed in Kaname's head for barely a second before he pushed it away to the back of his mind. 'I better don't think too much about it… there's no need to be hurry anyway. Just let her learn the special feelings I have by herself when she's ready.' He smiled gently to an excited looking Yuuki.

"Oh, anyway Nii-sama.. would you play the piano for me?" she patted the grand piano in front of them.

'You can ask me for anything and I'd be more than willing to give them to you…' he widened his smile and opened the piano cover. "Sure… any request?" Kaname took a better position on the bench so he could get better access to the piano.

"Nope, just play a nice one…" Yuuki sat still so she wouldn't disturb her brother.

Kaname thought for a second and smiled. He closed his eyes for a moment to recall the melodies, then flexed his hands and run his fingers upon the ivory keys. His fingers moved by themselves gracefully as though they had their own minds. He put on a satisfied smile when he heard her gasped and the look of wonder and amazement in her eyes.

He played the notes slowly and simply at first, before he fastened the pace and changed to the more difficult, more twisted and complex ones to impress her

"It's my lullaby!" she exclaimed. "It's the lullaby Daddy always sings for me before I sleep!"

Kaname's smile was even wider then. He leaned his temple on top of yuuki's head to breathe in her sweet scent. He had—for some quite long time—practiced the song secretly to surprise her. And nothing could brighten his day better then her smiles.

Together the two of them started to hum the lyrics of the lullaby.

Kaname had always proud of their parents, but their gentleness was what he adored the most. That's why he had always tried to act just like them. But lately, what really amazed him was his father's way to pour his feelings into the song he had written for his daughter. Kaname was more than agree at the exactness the lyrics held. Yuuki was so loving and caring. She was so gentle and kind. And above all, she was most beautiful.

Even in her early years, people could easily see, that one day she would bloom into a breath-taking and gorgeous princess whom in front of her all men will bow. Her soft and delicate porcelain skin. Her dark straight tresses with the wavy curls at their ends. The depth of her auburn eyes, so clear it felt like you were staring into a mirror. You could look right into her pure soul just by simply looking at them. Her calming and bubbly warm personality only made her even more perfect. Surely, beautiful would be an understatement for her, and she would be all exquisite to say the least.

The moment Kaname pushed the last key, applauses could be heard from the direction of the door where their parents were watching him and his sister. He could see pride and joy in their eyes, and so he smiled proudly. Pleased by the fact that, just like how he had always proud of them, his parents were all proud of him to.

"Well done Kaname! It was so beautiful!" His mom cheered for him, and his father nodded in agreement. "You've done a really good job, Kaname.." he rustled his son's hair fondly. Kaname couldn't help but to blush a he was more than happy from the praises that were showered onto him. Especially the adoring face he got from his sister.

In his flying state of mind, he could hear Yuuki's happy squeals and exclamations. And —for heaven's sake—what could please him even more the moment he felt Yuuki's soft lips pressed against his cheeks.

"Thank you Kaname-nii-sama!" she said. He blinked twice out of surprise and smiled widely. Kaname swore he felt like he could fly. It was all worth it. Hours of practicing the song every single day until his fingers were all stiff and numb. Thinking about some improvisation and addition in the middle of the night. Wringing his brain to its driest state to make the melodies twisting and rolling in a most difficult way to make the song his masterpiece. And in the end, to please her.

And it was all really, really worth it. His rewards were the best that he could ever get—for now, at least.

He gazed at her tenderly and whispered back. "You're very welcome, Princess…" Kaname blew back the kisses onto his cheeks. Stealing a taste of Yuuki's soft cheeks in the process. 'Sweet indeed…' he smiled to himself while wondering, would he and Yuuki be able to become like their Mother and Father someday.

Someday, for sure...

.

.

.

**Okay. I think it's not too good, but the next chapter will be very fluffy, I tell you. So be prepared to take yourself to the dentist after you read it. Hehehehh :D**

**Ohh, and guess what? As my apology for my lateness in updating this, I upload this chapter and the next chapter at the same time! So go on! Click that tiny purple button at the corner of the window, and enjoy the show! xD**

**: Gentle Breeze of Spring:**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi again folks! I upload this at the same time because… well, the Kaname-Special is supposed to be a bonus, so it shouldn't take another chapter's share to be uploaded.. LOL!!

Ohh.. and this is the replies for some of your reviews.. :D

**alyzzhap : **hahahahh! as per usual, glad to have your supports today too.. thanks sweetie! xD

**lovevampires101 : **lol!! xD I literally fell from my chair laughing my head off when I read your review.. well, I'm sorry if you get the wrong picture, but don't worry, Yuuki'll end up with Kaname..The way I describe their closeness is maybe just a reflection from my own closeness with my dad.. xD

**animegal6 : **well, I do own a dictionary, but sometimes, I'm just too lazy to open it.. but my English isn't that bad, isn't it? Well, at least it's improving isn't it? ;D *wink*

**WINTER : **thanks sweetie, love you too.. ;D

**Ali M. :** nice to meet another team Switzerland.. : )

**m o o g l e d a i m e : **thanks for the reviews sugar, they really helped boosting the number of reviews xD

**Ravyn Skye : **don't worry sugar, I'll start mentioning about it later.. just not now because I think they're still too young, so I'll just give hints.. ;D and sibling-marriage doesn't bother me at all.. my favorite pairing is Haruka-Juuri for crying out loud.. LOL! xD

Seriously, I think Kurancest are HOT.. and some other incest pairing too.. hahahah! xD Keep reviewing 'kay sugar.. :D

For others whom reviews aren't replied yet, don't worry.. I read them and I LOVE them, just don't have enough time to reply all of them so keep reviewing sweeties! ;D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, Matsuri Hino does..

**Behind the Thick Walls of The Kuran's Household**

**:The Vow :**

Kaname was just closing the book on his lap with a soft 'thump' sound, placing it aside on his nightstand and preparing himself to sleep when he heard a weak knock on his doors. From the faint scent which started to linger about in his room, he could easily tell who it was. Kaname got off the bed to open the door and was greeted by a face he had known all too well, though the face was in a state where his heart dropped just to see and how it lacked of its usual brightness.

"Onii-sama…" the little girl in front of the doors whimpered and weakly threw her arms around him. Burying her face in the soft fabric of his front pajamas.

"What are you doing at this late of time, Yuuki?" he ran his fingers through her thick cascading tresses soothingly.

"I… I had a bad dream…" she whispered in between small sobs.

Kaname got down on one of his knees so they were level now. He cupped his hands gently onto her plump cheeks and searched her face. He tried to look at her eyes while his sister was still sobbing lightly, her tiny knuckles kept rubbing her reddened eyes.

"What dream?" he whispered softly. Concern and sadness true in his deep chocolate spheres. How the view of his only sister crying had always wrecked his heart into pieces. Kaname wiped her flowing tears with his thumbs while softly hushing her to make her calm.

"I… I d-dreamed about… y-you…" she hiccupped.

"…? About me?"

As Yuuki pulled away from him, she nodded weakly. Her tiny palms reached forward to grab his pajama cloth and, for the first time, she met his eyes with her own.

"Y-you left… left m-me…" it was barely above a faintest whisper Kaname almost didn't hear it. And right after whispering it Yuuki fell back into another set of sobs and hiccups. The tears that kept flowing from her red and swollen eyes seemed like wouldn't stop falling. Kaname even could see the dried tracks of tears under the fresh ones. Just how much had she cried?

He immediately collected her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ears. "Ssssh… it's just a dream… it's okay now, I'm here…" He slightly pulled away to plant a kiss on her nose. "I'm here…" He reassured her lovingly—almost like he sang the words.

Yuuki buried her face at the crook on Kaname's neck. Resting her cheeks on the warm and calming skin there. She took in the relaxing scent that was his alone. The strong evidence that he was right here, right now, right at her side. A sigh of comfort escaped her pouty lips.

Kaname could sense her change in mood and her faint smile on his skin. He patted her head affectionately and asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Uh-huh…" Yuuki nodded but didn't change her position. The warmth emitted from Kaname's body was too calming it made her reluctant to leave the comfort it provide. "Onii-sama, can I sleep with you?" she asked slowly.

"I thought you're okay now?" Kaname's head tilted slightly to the side, confused.

"I'm okay, but I'm still scared…" She nibbled on kaname's pajama collar nervously and her eyes met Kaname's pleadingly.

He could hear the trace of sadness in her voice, and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea that he was rejecting her. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't want to share his bed with her. He was more than eager to have her sleeping at his side, warm and safely pressed against him. So he smiled and whispered, "okay, it's getting late… let's go to the bed…"

Upon hearing this, Yuuki's face turn bright and she immediately ran and jumped onto the bed. Sitting in the middle of it and smiled to Kaname, silently asking him to quickly join her. Kaname couldn't help but chuckled a bit and walked towards the curtains by the tall and wide window. He brought the curtains together even closer—to made sure there wouldn't be any blinding sun ray shot through them—and stride his way to the bed, joining Yuuki.

He tucked Yuuki into the thick and soft comforter and made sure she was warm before got into it himself. They were lying on their sides facing each other now, and in Yuuki's eyes, Kaname could still see a trace of uneasiness.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" he gently cupped one of his hands onto the side of her face. Slowly drawing feather-light traces on the contour of her face with his fingertips.

Yuuki fell silent for a moment. Her eyes wondering somewhere behind him, onto the bookshelves on the walls of Kaname's room. Staring them without really seeing, shifting restlessly before came back focused on him. "Promise me one thing, Kaname-nii-sama?"

"Anything Yuuki…" he breathed out. His eyes locking with hers, and his fingers still tracing her face. His thumb rested at her chin, gently rubbing her delicate jaw line to soothe her out of her worries.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. Her eyes looked hurt and pleading. And the sight of it, more than anything, crushed Kaname's heart. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes for a few times before opened them slowly and asked her back.

"Is it about your dream?"

Yuuki nodded. Her eyes fell downwards, and he could feel her body trembling a little.

A soft sigh came out from Kaname. He moved his fingers from her face, and instead started to play with Yuuki's auburn locks that rested on her forehead. "Yuuki…" he whispered the name with utmost love and adoration. He let the name rolled off his tongue, enjoying the way it tasted so sweet, the sensation he got just by calling her name. "There is one thing you need to know. The only thing you need to know in this whole world…" Kaname twirled her locks slowly with his hand. Marveling at how soft and silky they felt against his skin.

"Though the earth's shaking, the sea's raging, and the sky crumbles and falls upon us… I will always be by your side…" Kaname stared into Yuuki's eyes lovingly. "Just remember, aside from Mother and father, you will always have me at your side. I will never leave you…" he added, finishing his vow, and smiled gently as he felt her fingers started to play with his locks too. Brushing them aside his face, twirling and tugging them softly.

The words Kaname had spoken had warmed Yuuki's heart. His sets of mahogany eyes stared into hers—the same identical colour and shape they both inherited from their parents— affectionately. The way he traced his fingers on her face, the feel of them against her skin, and how he played with her strands of hair. Everything that he did showed only love and affection towards her. She scooted closer so she could hear the beating of his heart, the pulse of his blood, and his calm breathes, and Yuuki swore she could almost say it felt like they were singing his love for her. And the feeling of being worshipped like this calmed Yuuki's mind more than anything. So to show him that she loved him too, she mirrored his movements. Yuuki and Kaname learned these ways of showing affection through small, simple gestures their parents often shared to each other. But this was what they found themselves. Their own way to show their loves, by gently playing with each others locks while sleeping facing each other.

Yuuki felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She giggled softly and whispered, "Thank you Onii-sama… I love you…"

Seeing the twinkles had appeared back in her eyes, Kaname smiled too. A happy Yuuki was definitely the most beautiful sight to behold. He scooted forward and kissed her forehead gently. "And I you, dear one… more than you will ever know…"

"Now sleep… tomorrow, Father's having his day off, so we can ask him and Mother to play your favorite game… the four of us can play hide and seek in the whole house okay?" he pulled her closer and tugged the comforter up right under her chin.

"'Kay!" she exclaimed happily, hearing one of her favorite games being mentioned. She snuggled against Kaname and tucked her head under his chin. "G'nite Nii-sama…" she whispered, followed by a tired yawn.

"Good night, my Yuuki… dream sweet dreams…" he chuckled before following her drifted away into a blissful sleep.

.

.

.

**enjoyed it? Great! Don't forget to keep reviewing Lovies!! xD**

**with all the love of the world,**

**:Gentle Breeze of Spring:**


End file.
